kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-78.144.105.43-20160531221018
I think I'm going to call the event there for myself. If I REALLY wanted to I could keep running ships at farming runs until anything of any use is damaged but there's nothing I'm that frantic to get and I've had some outstandingly good fortune this event so I'd probably just be tempting fate to hit me with some bad luck. Rather than risking my good mood from an event that finally went well for me best to just stop. So...post event stuff... Damage done: Started with about 30k of every resource. Finishing with under 600 fuel and 1600 bauxite. Steel is about half my starting amount. Ammo I'm only down by about 5k. Was constantly running expeditions 2 and 21 for supplies and buckets though. Started on only 70 buckets and I'm completely drained there. Had hoped for post-event celebratory LSC but I don't have the resources for it. Event progress: Cleared all on easy. I wasn't prepared to mess about with higher difficulties largely because thanks to a holiday I only had about 10 days to do the entire thing and I had job applications to do in-between. Got ridiculously lucky for the last dance on E7, honestly thought I wasn't going to clear it. E5 right through to E7 was basically suffering of some kind or another all the way. Gains: Iowa, Pola and Kamikaze of course, because rewards. Also Harukaze picked up from clearing. Teruzuki picked up from my very first map run of E2 (!!!) and Maikaze also gained whilst clearing. Isokaze from some gentle post-clear farming (who makes a very pleasant bonus for me, I've wanted her for a very long time). Unacquired goals: Akizuki would have been really nice so that's a mild disappointment. I've been fairly frantic to get Teruzuki for a while (having missed out last year thanks to, yet again, a holiday) so that made up for it. No Oyashio but that wasn't a major goal for me. Somewhat disappointed that Tokitsukaze has once again eluded me, ditto Roma. Also disappointed that Graf was a hard-only drop and that I still don't have her considering the time and effort I ploughed into the last couple of events looking for her and Prinz (although Prinz was the higher priority for me). MVPs: Haruna sniped off the E7 boss on a 1 in 3 chance of hitting her for the final kill. Musashi has performed incredibly well despite me running with her into E7 starting at about level 13. Was nice to be able to do some heavy carrier use and all of them performed great, even Souryuu and Hiryuu (who aren't Kai Nid yet) and Katsuragi who is only level 21. Next event thoughts: I HAVE to start these things with more buckets. Its basically crippling without. Also I somehow have to get my hands on a Akigumo so I can finally get the Fight Deck Catapults to remodel my Shoukaku and Zuikaku. Kai on Musashi is important (I only got her just before the event so no time to level really), as is levelling Iowa given my lack of Bismarck. Another essential thing is to get Abukuma Kai Nid, she offers too much to not level her up I reckon. I've found I'm also severely lacking in destroyers that can carry Daihatsu. Plus much equipment crafting is needed, given the sheer number of aircraft used in this I was using Type 97 and Type 99 bombers, and Type 52 fighters in one or two slots. And I didn't have quite enough shells to give everyone appropriate shells at every point. In short, surprisingly good event for me. And on the whole fairly informative of where I need to improve. The best of luck to everyone still trying to clear and farming. :)